


24 Hours A Day 🕓 Four AM (Spitfire)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [5]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You smiled as you sat on the edge of a tall building within the city, so high up you could see everything the city had to offer.
Relationships: Spitfire/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕓 Four AM (Spitfire)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Spitfire ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You smiled as you sat on the edge of a tall building within the city, so high up you could see everything the city had to offer. It made you feel _free,_ wind whipping around you.

It was four AM and the city was still alive with lights. It was a beautiful sight, one you were happy to witness every morning.

What made it better was the male that sat behind you, arms wrapped protectively around your waist and chin resting on your shoulder. He had fallen asleep but you didn’t mind, as long as he was there with you.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
